Freundschaftsdienst
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Takao und Max ist schon seit langem aufgefallen, dass da irgend etwas zwischen Kai und Rei ist. Doch wie sollen sie die beiden dazu bringen, dass endlich einmal etwas passiert? Tja, da ist guter Rat teuer... KaRe, Yaoi


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere, sondern benutze sie nur, um damit meine Ideen umzusetzen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Freundschaftsdienst**

_Wenn Takao und Max nur "helfen" wollen_

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei knallte Takao die Tür hinter sich zu.

Erschrocken sprang Max auf, der bis zu diesem Moment in aller Seelenruhe auf dem Bett in einem Buch geschmökert hatte.

"Was ist denn passiert, Takao?" fragte er leise seinen zornigen Teamkollegen.

"Kai!" zischte dieser nur.

Max verdrehte die Augen. Warum hatte er eigentlich gefragt? War ja klar, dass nur eine Person Takao so wütend machen konnte. Er seufzte.

"Was hat Kai dir denn dieses Mal an den Kopf geworfen?" wollte er nun von Takao wissen, der ärgerlich durch das Zimmer stapfte.

Doch Takao reagierte gar nicht, er murmelte irgend etwas vor sich hin, was sich schwer nach "Ich bin nicht verfressen!" und "Wollte doch nur einen Apfel!" anhörte.

Max musste grinsen. Eigentlich hätte er sich auch diese Frage sparen können. Kai fuhr Takao schließlich immer nur wegen dessen, nennen wir es freundlich,Essgewohnheiten', an.

Während der blonde Amerikaner darüber nachdachte, wie oft Kai Takao nun eigentlich schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wegen dem Thema Essen zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, blieb Takao plötzlich stehen.

"Ha!" rief er und schreckte Max somit aus seinen Gedanken auf.

"Was?" wollte dieser sogleich wissen.

"Ich hab's!" In Takaos Augen hatte sich ein Glitzern breit gemacht.

"Was?" wiederholte Max seine Frage.

Erst jetzt registrierte Takao, dass er ja gar nicht allein im Raum war. Verschwörerisch setzte er sich zu seinem Teamkollegen aufs Bett. Neugierig sah ihn dieser an.

"Ich weiß jetzt, warum Kai es auf mich abgesehen hat." erklärte Takao bestimmt.

Max schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Mal sehen, welche Idee er dieses Mal hat. Was war es doch gleich letzte Woche? Ach ja, irgendwas mit Rangordnung oder so...>

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Max schmunzeln. Schließlich ließ sich Takao jede Woche etwas Neues einfallen, was wohl der Grund für Kais miese Laune war.

"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst." schmollte Takao, hatte er das Lächeln auf ihn und seine Idee bezogen.

"Nein, nein. Mir ist nur gerade etwas eingefallen. Du warst nicht gemeint," Max hob abwehrend die Hände, wollte er doch unbedingt wissen, von was Takao dieses Mal überzeugt war, "also, lass hören." Mit einem lieben Blick schaute er sein Gegenüber an.

"Na gut," gab Takao nach, "du wirst es nicht glauben. Aber eigentlich ist es doch sowas von offensichtlich."

"Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Spann mich nicht auf die Folter." forderte Max ungeduldig, als Takao eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Der Blauhaarige grinste.

"Das uns das noch nicht früher aufgefallen ist. Kai will was von Rei und hat nur so eine miese Laune, weil er ihn nicht bekommt, weil beide zu schüchtern sind, was zu sagen."

Takao ließ seine Worte wirken, während es Max wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

"BITTE WAS?" krächzte er. Das war bisher die abgefahrenste Idee, die Takao je hatte.

"Du hast richtig gehört. Überleg doch mal. Wie die beiden sich immer angucken... Also, diese Blicke sprechen Bände... Und bei Rei ist Kai im Training auch nicht so streng wie bei uns... Na, und ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass die beiden sofort rot werden, wenn sie sich mal aus Versehen berühren."

Max starrte ungläubig auf Takao. Das hatte jetzt nicht wirklich sein Freund von sich gegeben, oder? Doch dann ließ er sich durch den Kopf gehen, WAS Takao da jetzt genau gesagt hatte.

Hm... Wie kommt der nur auf solche Ideen? Ich fass es nicht...Aber vielleicht hat er ja recht... Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, dass die beiden in letzter Zeit schnell rot werden. Und diese Blicke... Vielleicht hat Takao ja wirklich recht... Da liegt schon eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft...>

"Äh... Max?" Wieder wurde der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedankengängen geholt, da Takao mit seinen Armen vor dessen Gesicht herumfuchtelte.

"Ja?"

"Was meinst du?" Nun doch ein wenig unsicher wegen seiner, im ersten Moment, haarsträubenden Idee sah Takao zu Max.

"Du könntest recht haben." stimmte ihm der Blonde zu.

"Könnte ich?" fragte Takao verdattert. Dass Max mit ihm einer Meinung sein könnte, hätte er nicht erwartet, hätte er sich in dem Moment, als er das Ganze ausgesprochen hatte, doch gleich wieder selbst wegen dieser unmöglich scheinenden Idee geohrfeigt.

Max grinste den Blauhaarigen an.

"Ja, könntest du. Warum mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist? Aber stimmt schon. Dieses Blicke, das Rotwerden. Wenn das mal keine eindeutigen Zeichen sind."

"Und was wollen wir jetzt machen? Wir können ja schlecht zu Kai gehen und ihm sagen, dass er gefälligst Rei seine Gefühle gestehen soll. Der würde mich in Stücke reißen." Takao schüttelte sich bei Vorstellung vor seinem Teamkapitän zu stehen.

"Nein, Takao. Das müssen wir schon ein bißchen cleverer angehen." Ein Funkeln lag in Max' Augen.

"Und an was denkst du da?" fragte ihn Takao mit den gleichen verschwörerisch funkelnden Augen.

"Also, hör zu. Ich hab da so eine Idee. Ist zwar ein bißchen abgefahren, aber wahrscheinlich die wirksamste..."

Takao beugte sich zu Max, der ihm seinen Plan ins Ohr flüsterte. Schließlich wußte man ja nie, wer zufällig an der Tür draußen vorbeilaufen und alles mitanhören könnte...

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später

"Rei, ich bin dann noch mal kurz weg, ja?" rief Takao dem in der Küche stehenden Chinesen zu.  
"Ja, aber bleib nicht so lange. Das Essen ist bald fertig." erwiderte dieser.

"Bin ich schon jemals zu spät zum Essen gewesen?" grinste Takao, bevor er schon aus der Tür war.

Na, der hat aber heute eine gute Laune. Obwohl ihn Kai vorhin wieder so runtergeputzt hat... Na ja. Sind wir ja nicht anders gewohnt, dass Kai es auf Takao abgesehen hat... Wenn ich doch mal so viel Aufmerksamkeit von ihm bekäme...>

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verlieren, widmete er sich wieder dem Kochen. Es gab Bandnudeln mit einer Spinat - Lauch - Sahne - Sauce. Er setzte das Nudelwasser auf und begann mit der Zubereitung der Sauce.

Und wieder eine halbe Stunde später

"Essen ist fertig!" rief Rei die Treppe hoch. Takao war vor knapp zehn Minuten wieder zurück gekommen und gleich in sein Zimmer verschwunden, ohne Rei eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Von oben hörte er lautes Fußgetrappel, dann stürmte auch schon ein blauhaariges Etwas an ihm vorbei, dicht gefolgt von einem Blonden. Rei rollte mit seinen Augen.

"Mensch. Als wärt ihr am Verhungern..." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Blick, der besagte "Wehe, es rührt jemand das Essen an, bevor alle da sind!", stellte er den Topf auf den Tisch, kannte er seine Teamkollegen doch inzwischen.

"Wo bleibt denn Kai?" fragte er, während er sich ebenfalls an den Tisch setzte.

Die beiden anderen zuckten nur mit den Achseln.

"Wartet ihr etwa auf mich?" kam es von der Tür.

"Ja, Kai." war Reis knappe Antwort.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Kai auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Wortlos nahm er sich von den Nudeln. Gerade, als er sich etwas Sauce nehmen wollte, griff auch Rei nach dem Löffel. Ihre Finger berührten sich. Erschrocken blickten sich die beiden in die Augen. Schnell zog Rei seine Finger wieder zurück, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot um die Nasenspitze wurde.

Auch bei Kai legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen. Max und Takao hatten das Geschehen verfolgt und grinsten sich wissend an.

"Sag mal, Rei," fragte Max zwischen zwei Löffeln Nudeln, "was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend mal ein bisschen feiern gehen? Schließlich haben wir letzte Woche doch das Inaka - Turnier gewonnen. Das muss doch gefeiert werden, hab ich nicht recht?"

"Genau," stimmte ihm Takao zu, "das wäre doch wirklich mal eine nette kleine Abwechslung. Schließlich trainieren wir die ganze Zeit wie die Besessenen."

Rei überlegte kurz. "Hm, ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Wäre sicher lustig."

Fragend sahen die drei nun ihren Teamkapitän an.

"Was?" wollte dieser wissen. Sein Tonfall hatte die gewohnte Schärfe.

"Was meinst du?" fragte Max. Takao blieb lieber ruhig, war er sich nicht sicher, ob Kai nicht immer noch sauer war wegen dem Vorfall mit dem Apfel heute Vormittag.

"Von mir aus." Kai verdrehte die Augen. Sollten sie doch ruhig feiern gehen... "Aber nur, wenn ihr mir dann noch fit genug seid, dass ihr morgen trainieren könnt."

Freudig sahen Max und Takao ihren Kapitän an. Auch Rei freute sich, dass Kai endlich mal einen Vorschlag ohne lange Diskussionen angenommen hatte.

Abend

"Rei, kommst du endlich?"

Ungeduldig warteten die anderen drei Teammitglieder an der Treppe auf den Chinesen.

"Bin gleich soweit." kam es von oben. Dann hörten sie schon, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln kam Rei die Treppe herunter.

Kai musste schlucken. Wäre er nicht ans Treppengeländer gelehnt gewesen... Er wäre sicher umgekippt.

Wow! Rei sieht ja mal zum Anbeißen aus... Halt, nein... Nicht schon wieder...Ich darf so was nicht denken. Zu gefährlich. Sonst komm ich auf falsche Gedanken. Sonst passiert was. Aber ist viel zu schwer bei so einem Anblick...>

Kai musterte Rei. Dieser trug wieder ein China - Outfit. Aber dieses war anders, als sein übliches. Zwar hatte er immer noch eine schwarze Hose an, jedoch trug er statt dem weißen Hemd dieses Mal ein dunkelrotes, fast knielanges, welches durch einen schwarzen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Das rote Haarband mit dem Yin - Yang hatte er gegen ein Schlichteres getauscht, welches exakt die gleiche Farbe wie das Hemd hatte.

Kais Gedanken mussten wohl nur allzu deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen sein, denn wieder grinsten sich Takao und Max wissend an. Der einzige, der nichts von dieser Musterung bemerkte, war Rei. Er war inzwischen schon an der Tür.

"Äh, Jungs? Wollen wir?" fragte er, weil sich noch keiner der anderen drei in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.

"Klar. Los, komm, Takao. Gehen wir feiern." Max hakte sich bei seinem Freund unter und fröhlich folgten sie Rei nach draußen. Kai brauchte noch einen Moment, um wieder einigermaßen klare Gedanken zu bekommen. Dann drückte er sich auch schon vom Geländer ab und ging gemächlich hinter den anderen her. Somit stieg er als letzter ins Taxi ein.

In der Disco

"Na, wenn hier mal keine gute Musik läuft..." rief Max seinen Teamkollegen zu, als sie sich durch die Menge wühlten, bis sie in der Nähe der Bar waren.

"Find ich auch." stimmte ihm Rei zu, der dem Blonden freudestrahlend gefolgt war.

"Also, ich würde ja mal sagen, dass wir erst mal auf unser gewonnenes Turnier anstoßen, oder?" schlug Takao vor.

Nach einem allseitigen Nicken machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bar, um für sie was zu trinken zu organisieren und kam schon wenige Minuten später mit vier Gläsern zurück. Max nahm ihm sofort zwei ab und drückte Kai und Rei je eines in die Hand.

"Na, dann mal Prost!" sagte er grinsend und zwinkerte unbemerkt Max zu.

Schnell hatten sie ihre Gläser geleert.

"Wollen wir tanzen?" fragte Rei in die Runde.

"Klar." Max stimmte sofort zu. Und schon waren die beiden Richtung Tanzfläche verschwunden.

"Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Kai Takao, der immer noch neben ihm stand.

"Och, ich hab gerade keine Lust. Ich bleib lieber hier und hol mir noch was zu trinken. Magst du auch noch was?" wollte Takao wissen, der sich bereits zum Gehen umgewandt hatte.

Kai schüttelte den Kopf, und Takao war schon verschwunden.

Meine Güte ist das voll hier. Wie soll man da nur die anderen im Auge behalten?> fragte sich Kai, während er auf den Blauhaarigen wartete.

In gewohnter Kaimanier starrte dieser auf die Menge vor ihm, bis er plötzlich den schwarzen Schopf einer bestimmten Person entdeckt hatte. Und wie, als ob alle ihm einen Gefallen tun wollten, bewegten sich die übrigen Tänzer so zur Seite, dass Kai nun einen ungehinderten Blick auf den Chinesen werfen konnte.

Oh. Da ist ja Rei. Dem scheint das Tanzen ja richtig zu gefallen. So wie der loslegt... Wie der sich bewegen kann... Nein, das darf nicht schon wieder anfangen. Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit... Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn Rei so verdammt... Warum wird mir nur so warm? Ich bin doch nicht so dick angezogen...>

Inzwischen war Takao zurückgekehrt mit einem neuen Getränk in der Hand.

"Kai? Was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.

"Mir geht esirgendwie nicht so gut." murmelte der Angesprochene.

Mittlerweile bei Rei auf der Tanzfläche

Ach, es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als endlich mal was anderes zu machen als trainieren... Ok, es gibt schon was schöneres... Nein, Rei, das hast du jetzt nicht gedacht. Das hast du dir nicht auch nur ansatzweise vorgestellt...Doch, hab ich. Und jetzt krieg ich das Bild nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf. Ist es hier eigentlich in den letzten Minuten wärmer geworden?>

"Rei? Was hast du?" fragte Max den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Hn?" Rei schaute ihn an.

"Na, du bist schon ganz rot im Gesicht. Und du schwitzt. Sollen wir nicht mal eine kurze Verschnaufpause einlegen?"

Rei nickte nur. Max nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu Kai und Takao zurück.

Wieder an der Bar

"Ich glaube, ihr solltet zurück fahren. Ihr beiden seht gar nicht gut aus." sagte Takao zustimmend, als er seinen Blick über Kai und Rei gleiten ließ.

Wenn es beiden besser gegangen wäre, hätten sie sicher den breit grinsenden Blick mitbekommen, den Takao nun dem Blonden zuwarf.

"Ja, ich finde, Takao hat recht. Ihr solltet besser nach Hause." stimmte Max seinem Teamkollegen zu.

"Aber wir wollten doch heute richtig feiern..." kam es leise von Rei, der sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte, warum ihm plötzlich so schummerig wurde.

"Keine Angst, Rei. Das holen wir ein anderes Mal nach. Und jetzt ab mit euch."

Sanft drückte Max Rei und Kai zum Ausgang, wobei letzterer noch kein Wort verloren hatte.

Wenn ich mich nicht gleich irgendwo hinsetzen kann...> war Kais einziger Gedanke. Das Max ihn durch die Gegend schob, hatte er gar nicht realisiert. Seine Konzentration lag einzig und allein darin, nicht einfach so umzukippen.

"Taxi!" rief Takao, als die vier wieder vor der Disco standen. Sofort hielt ein Auto an. Takao und Max verfrachteten ihre Teamkollegen auf die Rückbank.

"Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ruht euch aus. Wir bleiben noch ein bißchen hier."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich, und das Taxi fuhr los.

"Stufe 2 hat geklappt." Freudig sah Takao zu dem Blonden.

"Mal sehen, was es mit Stufe 3 auf sich hat." grinste dieser zurück.

Im Taxi

Reis Herz klopfte schneller.

Was ist nur heute mit mir los? Ich fühl mich so komisch. Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert...Kai sieht ja auch total fertig aus. Aber wie er so daliegt.>

Mir geht es ja überhaupt nicht gut... Und jetzt bin ich noch allein mit Rei im Auto. Was mach ich nur? Ich fühl mich so schwach... Und müde...>

Während Rei nun stur geradeaus schaute, um nicht doch noch auf irgendwelche Gedanken zu kommen, rutschte Kai immer weiter im Sitz herunter. Er schloss müde die Augen. So fuhren die beiden etwa zwei Minuten, bis der Fahrer plötzlich einem Hasen auf der Straße ausweichen musste.

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!> Rei schrie innerlich auf. Was war denn jetzt nur wieder passiert?

Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, keine bösen Gedanken zu haben, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Kai eingeschlafen war. Als der Fahrer jedoch diese ruckartige Seitwärtsbewegung vollführt hatte, war dessen Kopf auf Reis Schulter gelandet.

Was macht Kais Kopf auf meiner Schulter? Warum muss der jetzt gerade einschlafen? Und dabei so süß aussehen... Nein, Rei. Nicht wieder in die Richtung... Denk an was anderes...WAAAAAHHHHHH! Mir fällt nichts anderes ein... Ich kann nur an Kai denken. Wie er da so liegt... Einfach nur niedlich. So gar nicht wie sonst... Ich würde am liebsten...WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert? Nein. Das. Darf. Jetzt. Nicht. Wahr. Sein.>

Rei musste wieder schlucken, nachdem sein Blick an ihm heruntergewandert war. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

Warum passiert nur mir so etwas? Und ausgerechnet jetzt? Was mach ich, wenn Kai aufwacht? Wenn er das sieht? Der lacht mich aus... Oder schaut mich die nächsten zehn Jahre nicht mehr an... Aber ich kann ja nichts dafür... >

"So, ihr zwei. Da wären wir." Das Taxi hatte gehalten, und Rei somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Da-Danke." stammelte dieser und stand auf, Kais Kopf auf seiner Schulter hatte er vollkommen vergessen, war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, eine Erklärung für sein ,kleines' Problem zu suchen.

"Autsch." hörte er nur noch hinter sich, als er schon halb zur Tür heraus war.

Kai!>

Rei konnte hören, wie Besagter sich langsam aufrappelte und nun auch anschickte, das Taxi zu verlassen.

Kai darf mich so nicht sehen. Kai darf mich so nicht sehen. Kai darf mich...> sagte Rei sich selbst immer wieder. Er hatte gerade die Haustür aufgeschlossen, als er Kais Stimme hinter sich hörte.

"Rei? Kannst du mir helfen?" Kai konnte sich nur noch mit Müh und Not auf den Beinen halten.

Was ist nur mit mir los? Wieso kommt das so plötzlich?> fragte er sich selbst.

Währenddessen focht Rei noch einen Kampf mit seinem Gehirn aus. Wenn ich jetzt zu Kai gehe und ihm helfe... Dann sieht er es... Ich meine, ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen... Aber wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, klappt der mir hier noch zusammen.Was mach ich nur?>

"Rei? Bitte!" kam es leise aus Kais Richtung.

Ich hab gerade bitte gesagt? Ich bin wirklich krank. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht...>

Da merkte er schon, wie sich Reis Arme um seine Schultern legten. Dieser hatte inzwischen seinen inneren Kampf beendet und beschlossen, dass er Kai wirklich nicht hier draußen lassen konnte.

Hm... Rei riecht wirklich gut...> Mit verklärtem Blick schaute Kai zu dem Chinesen.

Hoffentlich merkt er es nicht.> betete dieser inzwischen.

Mühsam schleppte sich Rei mit Kai die Treppen hinauf. Vorsichtig öffnete er mit einer Hand die Zimmertür, damit er Kai nicht loslassen musste.

Dankbar ließ sich Kai auf das Bett fallen und seufzte.

"Rei? Ist dir auch so komisch?" fragte er, schaute jedoch dabei an die Decke.

"Hm." Er bekam nur ein leises Brummeln als Antwort, machte sich jedoch keine Gedanken darüber, warum er keine richtige Antwort bekam.

Schweigend vergingen zwei, drei Minuten.

Schon besser. Das ist jetzt richtig angenehm. Einmal tief ausatmen. So. Mir ist schon gar nicht mehr so schwindelig.> Kai freute sich ein wenig, schien es ihm doch bereits wieder besser zu gehen. Ohne einen Blick auf Rei zu werfen, der sich stillschweigend auf sein Bett geworfen hatte, stand er wieder auf und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Dort steckte er seinen Kopf erst einmal unter den Wasserhahn und ließ kaltes Wasser darüber laufen.

Ah. Endlich ist mir nicht mehr so warm...> Mit einem Handtuch trocknete er sich wieder ab und ging in das Zimmer zurück. Dort sah er sich endlich nach Rei um, der immer noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Dieser lag mit einem knallroten Kopf auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick ging stur an die Decke.

Nein, jetzt nicht wieder an Kai denken. Denk an was anderes. Denk an was anderes. Denk an... Mist! Ich kann an nichts anderes denken... Vor allem nicht, wenn Kai da steht und mich ansieht... Moment... Kai steht da und sieht mich an... Dann sieht er bestimmt gleich... WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!>

Kai musterte den Schwarzhaarigen. Was war nur mit Rei los? Ihm ging es scheinbar noch nicht besser. Sein Blick fiel auf Reis Hose, wo sich eine deutliche Beule abzeichnete. Erschrocken weiteten sich Kais Augen.

"Rei? Was..." keuchte er.

"Kai. Ich kann nichts dafür. Ich weiß nicht, was los ist..." Flehend sah Rei zu dem Russen, hoffte auf Verständnis.

Rei? Was ist denn jetzt los? Das ist ja noch nie passiert. Wieso? Aber sieht schon lecker aus, wie er da so liegt...Hab ich das jetzt wirklich gedacht? Ja, hab ich... Das ist so süß...>

"Hm, ich könnte ihm ja jetzt helfen." murmelte Kai vor sich hin.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Ungläubig starrte Rei den anderen an. Hatte er sich jetzt verhört, oder hatte dieser tatsächlich gerade gesagt, er könne ihm helfen?

Entsetzt sah Kai zu Rei hinunter.

Hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt? Nein. Das kann er gar nicht gehört haben...>

Kais Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme.

"Ich hab gesagt, ich könnte dir ja helfen." Fassungslos bemerkte er, dass es seine eigene war, die da gerade sprach.

Das. Hab. Ich. Jetzt. Nicht. Gesagt.> Im selben Moment hätte er sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen können.

"Kai?"

"Was?"

"Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dein Angebot annähme?" Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, lief Rei noch röter an, als er es schon war.

Warum sag ich sowas? Ich will das doch gar nicht laut sagen. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen... Das rutscht mir so raus. Was denkt Kai jetzt von mir?>

Rei wollte seufzen, doch angesichts seiner Lage kam nur ein leises Stöhnen dabei heraus. Kai lief es eiskalt über den Rücken.

Was macht Rei da? Weiß er überhaupt, was er da anstellt?> Kais Blick wanderte bei diesem Gedanken an sich herunter. In seiner Hose hatte sich eine nahezu identische Beule gebildet.

"Na, schließlich hab ich das Angebot gemacht. Ich mach da doch keinen Rückzieher." war Kais Antwort, der selbst eigentlich immer noch nicht wußte, warum er sowas sagte.

Ohne sein Zutun begann er, auf Rei zuzugehen.

Was mach ich hier? Was mach ich hier? Was wird Rei von mir denken? Ich kann doch nicht... Oder doch?> schwirrte es durch Kais Kopf.

"Das hoffe ich." flüsterte Rei.

Kai stand nun ganz dicht neben seinem Bett. Rei müsste nur noch seine Hand ausstrecken, dann könnte er den anderen schon berühren. Wie, als machten sich seine Gedanken eigenständig, konnte er plötzlich nur noch seinem eigenen Arm hinterher sehen, wie dieser sich in Kais Richtung bewegte, den Besagten an der Hand packte und zu sich herunterzog.

"Kai." seufzte Rei erneut.

Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Jetzt kann ich nichts mehr ändern.> dachte er, während Kais Gedanken in die gleiche Richtung gingen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den, wie hatte es Kai doch so schön ausgedrückt, leckeren Körper von Rei beugte sich der Russe herunter, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von Reis entfernt war.

Seine Augen... Sie sind wunderschön. Fast, wie geschmolzenes Gold.> dachte er, während er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und seine Lippen auf Reis legte.

WAAAHHH! Ich liege hier im Bett und küsse Kai. Das darf nicht wahr sein. Das ist alles nur ein Traum... Aber ein verdammt guter.>

Komplett vom Kuss benommen, schlang Rei seine Arme um den Nacken des Russen und drückte diesen so noch weiter zu sich herunter. Seine Lippen waren dabei leicht geöffnet. Vorsichtig begann er, mit seinen Zähnen an Kais Unterlippe zu nagen, was dieser sogleich mit einem leisen Keuchen quittierte.

Dadurch angespornt fuhr Rei nun mit seiner Zunge sanft über Kais Lippen und bat so um Einlaß.

Ohne zu zögern öffnete Kai den Mund. Doch bevor Rei auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, in Kais Mundhöhle vorzudringen, hatte dieser schon Reis Zunge mit seiner zurückgedrängt und räuberte stattdessen in Reis Mund. Leicht stupste er die Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen an, welcher sich sogleich auf das Spiel einließ. Erst, als beide keine Luft mehr zu bekommen schienen, lösten sie den Kuss.

"WOW!" keuchten beide gleichzeitig und mussten lächeln.

"Du siehst wirklich zum Anbeißen aus, wenn du so vor mir liegst, Rei." kam es von Kai. Allerdings wollte er sich dieses Mal nicht mehr die Hand vor den Mund schlagen. Hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, da sich irgendetwas in ihm heute selbstständig gemacht zu haben schien...

"Und du bist wunderschön, wenn du lächelst." entgegnete Rei.

"Dann sollte ich das wohl öfter tun." antwortete Kai und beugtesich im selben Augenblick wieder nach unten, um von neuem in einem Kuss zu versinken.

Während sich Reis Hände anfangs noch um Kais Nacken geschlungen hatten, machten sie sich jetzt auf Wanderschaft.

Mit zitternden Händen fuhr Rei dem anderen unter das T-Shirt. Sanft fuhren die Fingerspitzen jede Kontur der Muskeln auf Kais Bauch nach, was dieses erschauern ließ, war es doch, als liefen kleine elektrische Wellen durch seinen Körper, dort, wo Rei ihn berührte. Leise stöhnte er in den Kuss, was Rei nur weiter anspornte.

Seine Hände wanderten nun zum Rücken, wo sie langsam begannen, das Shirt hochzuziehen. Kai registrierte dies nur nebenbei, war er doch viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert, dass sich sein kleines Problem, welches in den letzten Minuten stetig gewachsen war, nicht von ganz alleine löste.

Erst, als Rei von sich aus den Kuss beendete, um Kai das Oberteil über den Kopf ziehen zu können, bemerkte dieser, was Rei eigentlich vorhatte. Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Fragend sah ihn der Schwarzhaarige an.

Hm... Will mein Rei wohl ein bißchen aktiv werden? Das wäre ja noch schöner...> dachte Kai nur.

Er löste sich von Rei, welcher dieses gleich mit einem leisen Knurren quittierte.

"Ungeduldig?" fragte Kai verschmitzt.

Rei nickte verlegen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton mehr heraus.

"Na, dann wollen wir dich mal nicht warten lassen, mein Kätzchen."

Kai zog sich nun ganz auf das Bett, bis er über Rei kniete. Hatte er zuvor ja immer noch am Rand gesessen.

Seine Hände begannen, Reis Gürtel zu öffnen. Während er sich nun weiter mit Reis Oberteil beschäftigte, fanden seine Lippen wieder die des Schwarzhaarigen.

Nachdem das rote Hemd endlich entfernt war, begann Kai, leichte Küsse auf Reis Hals zu verteilen, indem er diesen immer wieder hinauf und hinunter wanderte. Währenddessen versuchte Rei zwanghaft das leise Stöhnen, welches sich aus seiner Kehle stehlen wollte, zu unterdrücken. Doch als Kai leicht zubiss, um anschließend sorgsam darüber zu lecken, konnte Rei es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er stöhnte leicht und krallte dabei seine Hände in Kais Haare.

Durch dieses Geräusch in seinem Tun bestätigt wanderte Kai nun weiter nach unten an Reis Körper, verteilte seine Küsse nun über die gesamte Brust des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, leise zu sein, so dass Kai immer wieder ein leises und lustvolles Stöhnen wahrnehmen konnte. Er hielt inne.

"Rei, du machst mich noch verrückt." flüsterte er, wobei er Rei tief in die Augen sah.

Einfach wunderschön!> kam es ihm zum wiederholten Mal in den Sinn.

"Und du mich, Kai." seufzte Rei, während sie schon wieder im nächsten stürmischen Kuss versanken.  
Plötzlich stockte Kai. Unbemerkt war es Rei gelungen, den Spieß umzudrehen. Sie hatten die Plätze getauscht, so dass nun Kai der ,Unterlegene' war.

"Was..." begann er, doch Rei legte ihm nur einen Finger auf die Lippen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich hinab und wiederholte nun, was Kai zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Dieser schloß genießerisch die Augen und konnte nun verstehen, warum es Rei so schwer gefallen war, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Vorsichtig wanderte die Zunge des Schwarzhaarigen immer weiter nach unten.

Dann war er an Kais Hose angekommen. Aber statt wieder nach oben zu wandern, was der Russe erwartet hatte, begann Rei nun, während er immer noch weitere Küsse auf Kais Bauch verteilte, dessen Hose zu öffnen. Kai sog scharf die Luft ein. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, was jetzt passieren könnte, ließ ihn noch mehr schwitzen.

Doch Rei ließ sich bei seiner ,Arbeit' nicht stören. Nachdem die Knöpfe endlich offen waren, begann er auch schon, Kai die Hose herunter zu ziehen, bis dieser nur noch in Shorts vor ihm lag.Dann richtete er sich auf und betrachtete Kai. Wieder dieses Lächeln, was Kai einfach dahinschmelzen ließ.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne," Kai schmunzelte, als er Reis fragenden Ausdruck sah, "du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass du damit durchkommst."

"Mit was?" fragte Rei verwundert.

"Na, damit." sagte Kai und deutete auf Reis Hose. Dieser grinste nun zurück, als er verstanden hatte, was Kai meinte.

"Dann mach doch was dagegen." flüsterte er verführerisch in Kais Ohr.

"Du hast es so gewollt." gab dieser zurück... und schon hatten sie wieder die Plätze getauscht.

Ohne zu zögern schob Kai die Hose hinunter, die, nachdem der Gürtel schon längst Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte, nur locker auf Reis Hüften saß.

"Nachdem das ja jetzt geklärt wäre..." kicherte Rei.

"Können wir da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben." beendete Kai den Satz und beugte sich wieder zu Reis Körper hinunter.

Seine Küsse waren dieses Mal etwas fordernder, konnte er es fast nicht mehr abwarten. In seiner Shorts wurde es langsam zu eng. Bei jeder Bewegung rieb der dünne Stoff an seiner Erregung.

Auch Rei wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sein ohnehin schon großes Problem, wurde durch die Küsse, die Kai auf ihm verteilte, nicht gerade gemildert. Im Gegenteil. In gleicher Weise wie Kai fand er seine Shorts auf einmal sehr unpraktisch und mehr als nur störend.

Atemlos zog er Kai zu sich hinauf. Sein Verlangen stieg mit jedem Kuss, den sie sich gegenseitig raubten.

"Kai, ich halt das nicht mehr aus..." stöhnte Rei. Ungestüm zerrte er am Bund von Kais Shorts, fuhr in die Hose hinein und streichelte über dessen Po, wobei die Shorts immer weiter herunter rutschte, bis sie Kai in den Kniekehlen hing. Mit einem leichten Strampeln war sie an seinen Füßen und wenig später irgendwo in den Tiefen des Zimmers verschwunden, wohin Reis Shorts ihr wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls folgte.

"Ich will..." Doch Kai erstickte Reis Satz, indem er verlangend seine Hand auf Reis Glied legte und langsam daran hoch und runter fuhr, während er immer wieder Küsse auf Reis Hals plazierte.

"Kai... hör... auf." kam es leise von Rei. Sofort stoppte der Angesprochene und sah dem anderen ins Gesicht.

"Was ist?" fragte er.

Hat Rei es sich jetzt etwa anders überlegt? Ich hoffe nicht...> Auf sein Gesicht hatte sich ein leicht ängstlicher Zug gelegt.

Rei musste bei diesem Anblick lächeln.

"Nichts. Nur... Wenn du so weiter machst, dann komm ich gleich," verwirrt schaute Kai den Schwarzhaarigen an, "und ich will das nicht so." Der letzte Satz war fast nur ein leises Flüstern, doch Kai hatte ihn trotzdem verstanden.

"Willst du...?"

"Ja," Rei nickte, "ich will mit dir schlafen. Hier und jetzt und sofort."

Kai fiel gerade ein Stein vom Herzen, hatte er doch einen Moment gezweifelt. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick in Reis Gesicht. Dieser nickte erneut, nahm ihm sogar indirekt die Entscheidung ab, indem er Kais linke Hand nahm und genüßlich an dessen Finger saugte. Kai schloss die Augen.

Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand, wenn du so weiter machst.>

Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Genießens entließ Rei Kais Hand wieder. Dieser führte den nun befeuchteten Finger an Reis Öffnung.

Er hatte sich an die Schultern des Russen geklammert. Vorsichtig und sehr behutsam führte Kai nun seinen Finger ein. Rei verkrampfte sich leicht. Nachdem Kai ihm jedoch ein paar sanfte Küsse auf Hals und Mund gegeben hatte, fing Rei an, sich zu entspannen. Langsam begann sich Kai in Rei zu bewegen, welcher genußvoll die Augen geschlossen hatte. Auch zwei weitere Finger bereiteten ihm keine Probleme, vertraute er Kai doch absolut und war nun vollkommen entspannt.

Als ihm das erste heisere Stöhnen aus der Kehle kam, konnte sich Kai nun nicht mehr beherrschen. Er zog seine Finger aus Reis Körper, welches ihm ein leises Knurren desselben bescherte. Doch, da er die Finger schnell durch sein eigenes erregtes Glied ersetzt hatte, wandelte sich das Knurren zügig zu einem weiteren Stöhnen.

Zuerst noch langsam und vorsichtig, dann immer schneller werdend bewegte sich Kai. Rei hatte sich in dessen Haaren verkrallt. Immer wieder traf Kai einen gewissen Punkt, dem Rei unglaubliche Gefühle zu verdanken hatte.

Langsam begann es tief in seinem Magen zu brodeln, als würde ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch stehen. Immer mehr Explosionen machten sich in seinem Unterkörper breit und verteilten sich bis in die Fuß - und Fingerspitzen.

"Kai... bitte... schneller..." presste er hervor.

Dieser Bitte kam Kai natürlich gerne nach, bereitete sich sein eigener Vulkan doch gerade auf den Ausbruch vor. Sein Unterleib schien das reinste Feuerwerk zu sein.

Und dann kam es... Ganz plötzlich... Ohne Vorwarnung...

Alles in Kai zog sich zusammen. Der Ausbruch hatte begonnen...

"Rei... ich..." keuchte er.

Doch Rei hörte ihn nicht mehr, hatte sein Feuerwerk sich auch gerade entschlossen, endlich in voller Pracht zu explodieren. In seinem ganzen Körper kribbelte es. Dieses Gefühl war einfach sagenhaft. Laut stöhnte er auf, wobei er immer wieder Kais Namen rief.

Und als sich Reis Muskeln endgültig anspannten und somit um Kais Glied drückten, war es um diesen geschehen. Gemeinsam mit Rei erlebte er seinen Höhepunkt, welcher sich in ihren Augen eine unglaubliche doch süße Ewigkeit dahinzog.

Erschöpft zog sich Kai aus Rei zurück und ließ sich neben diesem aufs Bett fallen.

"Kai... Was...?" setzte Rei an, doch nun war es an Kai, ihm den Finger auf den Mund zu legen.

"Shhh. Lass uns morgen darüber reden, ja? Genießen wir einfach den Augenblick." sagte er sanft und strich dabei eine Haarsträhne aus Reis verschwitztem Gesicht.

Ein letztes Mal für diese Nacht sahen sich die beiden in die Augen. Und wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, so dass sie sich gegenseitig den letzten Kuss für diese Nacht raubten.

Dann kuschelte sich Rei an Kais Brust und war schon fest eingeschlafen, als Kai die Decke über die beiden Körper zog. Dann versank auch er in einen tiefen Schlaf...

Der nächste Morgen

"Sollen wir rein gehen?" Unschlüssig standen Max und Takao vor der Zimmertür. Von drinnen war immer noch kein Geräusch zu hören.

"Ich denke, wir können es wagen. Sie dürften sich wohl endlich ausgetobt haben." Ein Grinsen zog sich über Takaos Gesicht.

"Also, ehrlich. Du bist echt..." Max fehlten die Worte.

"Ach, komm schon. Lass uns nur mal ganz kurz gucken." Bettelnd blickte Takao zu dem Blonden.  
"Na gut. Aber nur kurz." gab dieser nach und öffnete leise die Tür.

Langsam schlichen die beiden Verschwörer hindurch und betrachteten ihr ,Werk'.

Kai und Rei schliefen beide friedlich in Reis Bett, wobei inzwischen Kai seinen Kopf auf Reis Brust plaziert hatte.

Plötzlich fing Takao an zu kichern. "Meinst du, dass Kai hierbei etwa..." flüsterte er.  
Max bekam große Augen. "Takao!" zischte er.

"Wieso? Ich dachte nur, wenn er auf Reis Brust schläft... Könnte doch sein... Hätte ja eigentlich gedacht, dass es anders herum wäre..."

In ihre kleine ,Diskussion' vertieft, bemerkten beide nicht, wie sich plötzlich ein Augenpaar öffnete und verschlafen gerieben wurde.

Huch... Wann haben wir denn getauscht? Hm... Aber schön, hier an Reis Brust aufzuwachen.>

"Takao!" Kai hörte ein Zischen, welches von der Tür kam.

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die beiden Gestalten, die dort standen. Und als er realisierte, wer die beiden waren, gab es eigentlich nur noch eine mögliche Reaktion.

"TAKAO!" schrie er und sprang aus dem Bett.

Erschrocken setzte sich Rei auf. "Was? Wie? Wer? Wo? Was?" murmelte er verschlafen.

"Takao, verschwinde aus dem Zimmer!" fauchte Kai den Blauhaarigen an, der sich jedoch keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

"Äh... Kai... Du weißt aber schon, dass du gerade keine Hose anhast, oder?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Geschockt blickte Kai an sich herunter. Das hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen. Während Takao sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte, suchte er grummelnd seine Shorts, die gestern irgendwo im Zimmer gelandet waren.

"Suchst du die?" fragte Rei hilfsbereit und zeigte auf die Hose, die sich neben dem Schreibtisch befand.

Immer noch vor sich hin murrend stiefelte Kai auf seine Hose zu und zog sich diese schnell über.  
"Ja, ja, kaum hat der Gute mal Sex, schon kann er nicht mehr klar denken." flüsterte Takao Max zu.

Dieser grinste nur.

"Ihr beiden! Raus hier!" Kai wurde etwas lauter.

"Ach Kai," Takao ignorierte dessen Aufforderung komplett, im Gegenteil, er ließ sich sogar auf Kais Bett nieder, "sei mal nicht so. Schließlich habt ihr das Ganze ja uns zu verdanken."

Takao ließ diese Worte wirken. Kai und Rei sahen ihre beiden Teamkollegen nur fragend an, verstanden sie doch nicht, was der Blauhaarige damit meinte.

"Von was redest du?" wollte Rei nun wissen.

"Na, Max und ich haben euch bei der Sache hier," er holte mit seinem Arm aus und bezeichnete einen Halbkreis, der Rei und Kai mit einschloss, "geholfen. Tja, habt ihr alles uns und dem Mittelchen zu verdanken."

Immer noch ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sah Takao nun seine Freunde an. Max hatte sich inzwischen zu Rei auf das Bett gesetzt und kicherte vor sich hin.

"Was für ein Mittel?" fragte Rei geschockt.

"Na, das, dass ich euch ins Glas gekippt hab, damit ihr beiden endlich mal ein bißchen lockerer werdet. Deshalb habt ihr euch so komisch gefühlt und musstet heim," Takao lachte, "und was hier dann passiert ist, kann man ja nur zu deutlich sehen."

"Dann war das nur das Mittel." Rei und Kai blickten sich beschämt an, dachten, der andere hätte das Ganze nur getan, weil er vollkommen benebelt gewesen war von dem Zeug, was ihnen Takao ins Glas geschüttet hatte.

Bei diesem Anblick musste dieser Grinsen.

"Aber wißt ihr... Eigentlich wirkt das Mittel nur eine halbe Stunde..."

Im ersten Moment blieb dieser Satz einfach so im Raum hängen, bis er endlich zu Kai und Rei durchgedrungen war. Beide liefen nun knallrot an.

"Dann...?" murmelten beide gleichzeitig.

"Ja, genau. Alles, was nach dieser halben Stunde passiert, ist wieder vollkommen auf eurem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Also braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen... Das Mittel war ja auch nur gedacht, um euch die Anfangshemmungen zu nehmen. Und scheint ja geklappt zu haben, nicht?"

Takao und Max grinsten nun beide ihre Gegenüber an, die immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Bett saßen. So langsam dämmerte ihnen, dass die komplette gestrige Nacht, dass alles purer Ernst war. Kein Spiel, keine Ausreden.

"Dann war das alles freiwillig?" wisperte Kai an Rei gewandt.

"Denke schon." gab dieser als Antwort.

"Aber warum?" Kai sah ihn nur verständnislos an, konnte einfach nicht begreifen, dass Rei das Ganze wohl scheinbar auch gewollt zu haben schien.

Verlegen blickte Rei auf. "Na ja. War ja endlich mal eine prima Gelegenheit dir nahe zu sein. Das wollte ich schon so lange mal, hatte aber immer Angst etwas zu sagen. Schließlich wußte ich ja nie, wie du dazu stehst."

"Wie? Seit wann weißt du das schon? Ich meine, dass du..." stammelte Kai.

"Mensch, Kai. Jetzt sei mal nicht so schwer von Begriff." fuhr Takao dazwischen.

"Genau. Das ihr beiden was voneinander wollt, hat man ja ganz deutlich gemerkt. Diese Blicke, euer Rotwerden. Da lag ja mal sowas von Spannung in der Luft, wenn ihr zwei in einem Raum wart." stimmte ihm Max zu.

"Und da mussten wir ja mal was dagegen unternehmen. War ja nicht zum Aushalten." beendete Takao die Erklärung.

Während Rei erst mal wieder hochrot anlief, hatte sich Kai so langsam wieder gefangen.

"TAKAO!" Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte er sich auf den Blauhaarigen, der jedoch, als hätte er es geahnt, schon aufgesprungen war und sich in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

"Warte nur. So leicht kommst du mir damit nicht davon."

Kai ging auf Takao zu, welcher immer weiter zurück wich. Plötzlich fuhr er herum, ließ einen Schrei fahren und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

"TAKAO! Es hat keinen Sinn. Ich krieg dich." Mit diesen Worten folgte Kai seinem Teamkollegen durch die Tür.

Max und Rei sahen sich nur kopfschüttelnd an.

"Die beiden lernen es wohl nie mehr, oder?" fragte Max.

"Ich glaube nicht." entgegnete Rei.

Sie grinsten sich wissend an.

"Ach, Max."

"Was?"

"Danke."

"Kein Problem. Haben wir doch gern getan. Wozu sind Freunde denn sonst da...?"


End file.
